Fandemonium 3/2
Where we left off.... :Jane: Hey, I guess we'll be rooming together, uhm, Leah. :Leah: I'm going to KILL you in your SLEEP... :Jane: YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT YOU CRAZY @#%*ING @$*%@!?! :Leah: Too... problematic. I will do it. NOW. :(Marley falls to the ground) Jane: Oh #$*%! YOU KILLED THE CAT! Leah: I was TRYING to kill YOU... Leah: If you WANT, I'll do it ANYWA- :(Jane kicks Leah in the face) Man: Hey, what's all this noise- oh my. Jane: Sorry... she was going to kill me... Man: What about the cat, was he going to kill you too?! Jane: No, no, that was Leah; she threw a needle and the cat jumped in the way. Frolo: (entering) I-is that a dead kitty? White: NOOooo! Kitty! Zane: Um, is the doctor lady okay? Man: Please, calm down! I'll deal with this. You can all go back to your rooms. ---- THE NEXT MORNING ---- :(Contestants are gathered outside the mansion) Man: Alright. First of all, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is, um… (looks down at nametag) Announcer. Volt: It is? Light: ….yeah, no it’s not. Sk8: What are you HIDING… DUDE?! Announcer: I’m not hiding anything. My employers have instructed me to go by the name “Announcer”, and I don’t intend to get fired. Fyre: I guess that’s better than calling you “that guy’”... but only by a little. Announcer: Yes. It is better. Now, on to business. We have two more contestants. Alyssa: Why? Announcer: They missed the plane. Alyssa: …Why? Announcer: Because they were busy having a baking party. (Cookie Crumble and Trixie Farl step forward) Trixie: Hi guys! Announcer: Okay, now time for the first contest. No time to lose, we’re live in seven minutes. Mika Sho: What do you mean, liv-- Announcer: Enough talk. We have a suggestion box for contests. I’ve already picked today’s contest due to time constraints, and it’s going to be a duck hunt. Speedy: Bwap??? Zane: I’m not sure I feel comfortable shooting my fellow birds… Announcer: No, no, the birds aren’t real. They’re just cardboard cut-outs. And you don’t have to shoot them. In fact, you don’t even get guns! Now, let’s get started. ---- Cookie: Yo, Trixie! Trixie: Yea? Cookie: We should form an alliance! Since, y’know, we’re such good friends and all! Trixie: Yeah! Definitely. Purple: Um… can I join? I’m kind of nervous and— Cookie: GAH! Where did you come from?? Purple: Sorry… I /am/ a ninja, though... Trixie: Well, I guess you can join us. You seem pretty nice. Purple: Great! Let’s split up; then we can gather a bunch of ducks and divide them up equally. ---- Volt: So, Alice, how should we hunt for adorable little cardboard duckies? Alice: Umm… I don’t know. I’m not too good at strategy. Jake: You said you have spring-based powers, right? Alice: …Yeah. Jake: And that would include storms, right? Alice: Yeah, storms are a pretty integral part of spring, I guess. Jake: Good. I have a plan… ----- Rosa: Hey, funny skateboard boy! Sk8: Sup, GIRLDUDE?? Rosa: Borrow me your skateboard so I can move fast and I will give you half the ducks I get! Sk8: RADICAL!! ---- LATER Purple: Whew… I think we’ve got the most ducks. Trixie: Yup, looks like it! Cookie: It looks like it’s starting to rain though… We’d better hurry and bring them to the Annou-WOAH! :(Lightning strikes the pile of cardboard ducks, incinerating them) Jake: Hehehe… Now we have the most ducks! Alice: Brilliant! Jake: Which of us three gets to claim victory, though? Alice: I guess Volt can have it. He did the hard part… Announcer: Well, there you have it, folks! VOLT IS THE WINNER! ---- VOTE IN THE COMMENTS FOR WHICH CONTESTANT SHOULD BE ELIMINATED. THE WINNER CANNOT BE VOTED FOR. Category:Fandemonium